zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox Guard: The Legend Begins Anew
The Fox Guard: The Legend Begins Anew is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a retelling of the Lion Guard series in a Zootopia-fied manner, starting from this story. Young Nick plays the role of Kion, while young Judy is Fuli. A young Finnick plays Bunga, and cut character Morris is Beshte. As for Ono, well, I have decided, that his role will be played out by a male ibex OC named Ephriam. As for other casting, Robin is Simba, Marian is Nala, Vixey (Nick's sister in this version rather than cousin) is Kiara, Yax is Rafiki, My squirrel OC Jake is Timon and Clawhauser is Pumbaa. Here, Nick is eight, while Vixey is twelve. All canon characters are their anthro selves, so they wear tribal clothing. This is also true for OC's. Story It is time, Yax says Time for the legend to begin anew I wonder what he means My dad, King Robin, tells me what he had learned As the second born kit, I will lead the legendary group called the Fox Guard My name is Nick I am eight years old King Robin is my dad Queen Marian is my mom I have an older sister, Princess Vixey, heiress to the throne She is twelve I was quite content being just the second kit I didn't want the pressures of leadership However, things didn't work out that way The royals here are always foxes The ruler's second-born kit traditionally leads the Fox Guard Each fox in the group had a different skill The fiercest The fastest The bravest The keenest of sight the strongest For the leader, a great gift was given The great kings and queens of the past give him or her all their strength It is not something to be taken lightly Yax then gave me a stunning revelation The last leader of the Fox Guard was none other than Dad's evil uncle, Ramses Ramses, the fox who had killed my grandfather, Hezekiah He killed his own brother Dad had fled, but later returned and made things right But that is a story for another time Ramses had led the Fox guard before that However, he decided that he was more powerful than his brother He attempted to get his team to help him kill Hezekiah They refused He killed them The great kings and queens took his powers away Hesitantly, I accept this calling I vow not to be like Ramses Yax lays a hand on my head He confers the blessing of the great kings and queens on me Now, I have to choose my team I vow to be different Not all of my new teammates are foxes First, I recruit Judy, my bunny best friend, crush and the fasest Next is my Fennec fox friend Finnick, the bravest After that comes Morris the Polar bear, the strongest Last is Ephriam, an ibex and the keenest of sight I give the blessing to them Af first, my dad says that I should have chosen other foxes besides Finnick However, we swiftly prove ourselves A fierce wolf warrior attacks us with his minions We drive them back Dad is so proud We are now the new Fox Guard Until our lands end Fox Guard defend! Category:The Fox Guard Category:Young love stories Category:Stories inspired by The Lion King Category:Stories inspired by The Lion Guard Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories from young Nick's POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories where Nick and Vixey are siblings